New York's New Arival
by Karmakarmeleon
Summary: The turtles befriend a teenage girl that's from another dimension with the black ears and tail of the wolf. What do you get when you mix them all together? Adventures, scares, and laughs. That's what. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Profile of the OC that will be included in the story.**

**XXXXX**

Name| Desoto

Age| 17

Gender| Female

Race/Species| Human, demon

Loyalties| Herself, but her friends come first

Personality| Desoto is harsh and very blunt at first when meeting someone she knows nothing about. And even more towards those of the opposite sex. That doesn't mean she doesn't like guys at all, she just doesn't trust them at first. The thing Desoto wants to get across is that she's not some weak girl but someone who can kick anyone's ass all over the place if it was required. She is a female teen that can look out for herself. Anything that is said or can be misinterpreted as saying that she can't hold her own, she get's royally pissed. The wolf girl will consider it as a challenge and will force whoever "challenged" her into a match to prove them wrong or beat the crap out of them.

Desoto has a temperamental streak. Her rage is something that shouldn't be messed with, unless you're one of her close buddies. Then she knows that you're just joking, and wont try to input any permanent damage. Her anger is fuel for fighting and it flares dangerously whenever something close to her is threatened. That's when you should be afraid. (Yessss, be very afraid...)

But after she warms up to said new person, she's very kind, a tomboy and a comedian, even going out of her way to cheer someone up when they're down with her over the top antics. Such as joking about her canine blood; chasing after a large ball just like a dog playing fetch. However, do not call her a dog or mutt. It's hazardous for your health. She's fiercely loyal and very protective of her friends and is very stubborn and bull headed in her nature when something doesn't go right. Very willing to make a fool out of herself and willing to defend those she cares about is her strongest trait as well as her determination, makes her a powerful ally.

Alone is when she's more reserved or just being herself. Often at these times, you'll see a side that she wouldn't show anyone. If you figure this out, you'll see that she just acts cheerful so she wont worry her friends when something's on her mind an bugging her. In some secluded place, far from anyone who might hear or see her, she releases her feelings of uncertainty, frustration, pain, sorrow or anger. Desoto is someone who thinks showing any emotion other than happiness or anger in front of someone is weak. In reality, she's really someone trying to cope with the pain of past emotional wounds and someone who's afraid of hurting someone close to her. Yet, other times, she may just want some alone time to just think and daydream in a lazy mood. She's not always such a blue person.

Appearance| Desoto: Black hair that reaches down to her lower back that she wears in a pony-tail while having bangs that hang over her eyes a little. She's short in stature, standing at around 5'6" and weighs 123 pounds. She is strong and slender, built for combat but also for speed and agility. Her eyes are cold and a deep emerald green that displays most of the emotion she is hiding from others. Her skin is the color of a light tanish tone since she goes out pretty often but doesn't stay under the song too much.

She is most often seen wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a high collar the has a zipper going down the middle. Other times, she wears a brownish slate colored jacket with short cut sleeves with black trimming or a black velvet jacket with a hood. Underneath that, she wears a black, form-fitting tank top that hugs her curves. She wears loose, baggy cargo pants the color of ink to accommodate the growth of her legs when she transforms.

Even though Desoto is a shape shifter, you would think that she would be able to transform completely to look like a human. Instead, her black wolf ears remain behind in replace of her human ears as does her tail that is around four feet long.

Desoto Wolf: In this form, Desoto has short black, silky fur, and enormous black, feathered wings, that are large enough to carry an elephant. This werewolf stands at exactly 6' in height and weighs as much as a small pony. She receives heightened scenes, as well as being able to smell better, see better, jaws are stronger; being able to bite through solid bone like butter and chew up a table in less then 10 minutes.

Desoto is able to walk and run upright in this form with great ease. For many reasons, she keeps her wings tucked close to her back even though they still enormous, seeing as they can get in the way for some things and hinder quick movement. She can also run in this form on all fours and can reach great speeds quickly. Her claws are razor sharp and are often used to propel her forwards at amazing speed when she's at a stand still.

Because of her large size(and her wings), Desoto doesn't transform in buildings with small spaces. If it's large enough to accommodate the size of her wings and her bulk, then its possible.

Skulls: Once a demon has grown old enough when bonded with a human partner or the emotion from their human partner is powerful enough, they take on the appearance of what they see in themselves that represents what they enjoy most or what they feel they represent. For example, a fish demon would become more serpentine in appearance, giving up a physical trait such as their hind legs replacing them with its newly acquired tail as long as it is bonded with a human partner or the large amount of emotion needed is met. In this case, the fish demon believed that going with the flow of things was best like an eel.

In this case Skulls has gained such a name because of the bloody-red pattern of a skull on his fur, his love for battle and the death of its enemies. The red runs down his spine and dribbles over his entire body; his paws look as if he stepped in puddles of blood while it looks like he splashed in some on his sides. He always seems to have a dark drifting aura that surrounds his form like a clinging fog. This also serves as a warning factor. If Desoto is in a huge fit of rage, his shadowed mass can be seen behind her, his red eyes and grinning teeth the only details seen.

With this form, he walks and runs on all fours, and a new feature, separating his body from Desoto's. Once this occurs, Desoto is rendered weak and defenseless as she has to rely on Skulls to protect her since she can't move as fast or as well. Although their bodies have been separated, they're still linked together by some invisible chain. In other words if Skulls receives a deep slice to the right shoulder, Desoto will receive it like wise even if she's unconscious.

With his large bulky, bull like structure, only his physical structure and look has changed. He's as large as a working draft horse and as tall. His personality, however, has not changed except for the slightest bit. He's a bit more accepting(he believes this is Desoto's personality rubbing off on him) and refuses to admit it, mischievous now that he can prance about and Desoto can do nothing about it and his love of roast duck. He strangely likes it even better than raw flesh. He wont turn his nose up to an exciting fight and would choose fresh blood instead of duck due to his savage nature unleashed.

History| You see, Desoto came from a world where creatures where called demons. These demons had the ability to bond with humans, either merging their own bodies with the partner and allowing the partner to shape change into the demon, or to stand and walk beside the human. The bond created between a demon and human was a rather strange one, since they could communicate verbally, body language or through telepathy. With those who had merged their body, they gained animal features; enhanced teeth, gills, claws, wings, etc., pertaining to whatever animal demon they had bonded with.

The upsides to bonding with a demon allowed one to live far longer than a normal human, raising the question if they were immortal. The answer to that question remains unanswered even though they can die from sickness or injuries of the flesh. Yet another advantage were the enhanced senses and the ability to sense feelings as well as reaming as young and fresh years after human and demon bonded.

Demons were divided into multiple subgroups for their different species. There were bird demons, cat demons, fish demons, ect. Those were the normal set of the everyday bonding creatures. Then there are the rare, unusual kind that lurk in the shadows and are attracted to strong negative feelings. These are usually outcasts or crossbreeds and resemble creatures from horror stories or mythical beasts. Griffons, werewolves, skeleton dogs, birds that swam. These were typically more powerful than the normal demons, and were feared and scorned for their animalistic nature.

That led to a group of people coming together to figure out how those kind of demons were created and if the power they held in their blood thirsty bodies could be harnessed without the use of actually bonding with it. Because they were rare and most never live to tell the tale after crossing paths, some thought they were myths; stories to make children behave. Others thought they came about from powerful feelings of hate and sadness since they were so much like killing machines. And still others thought that those with a strong animal affinity would affect whether or not if the creatures would be attracted to them. What they all really wanted, was to harness a demon's power for themselves without having to bond with one, and to create natural weapons of war. The demon alone chose when and who to bond with, and them alone.

In time, they created a large enough group with enough funding from the government, to create a facility where they took willing test subjects to be experiment upon. Of course, their real motive was kept hidden. It began with minor injections of animal DNA and one by one, normal demons began to choose certain humans over others, which the scientist in turn began to loose more and more subjects until they resorted to picking up people off of the streets and kidnapping wandering children.

Strangely enough, no one talked about the disappearances. Possibly because they were afraid to speak out and become a new subject. Some said they would hear screams in the distance to be answered by a chorus of wailing and howls of pain. Demons were beginning to distrust the humans, and talk of shutting down the facility was becoming widespread.

Desoto was one of the successful experiments, her family murdered in front of her eyes at the age of five years. An experiment that could shapeshift into a werewolf with raven wings, as they said. But the scientists began notice a shift in the air whenever they walked past her dark cell. Something foul was slinking about within her own cage. Sometimes, they would stop and peer through the window into the shadowed room, the only light coming from a small opening. Most of the time they would see the huddled form of the girl in the corner or sitting in the small square of moonlight, ears erect and tail sweeping from side to side. Then something would emerge from the shadows; a hunkering black mass padding silently across the floor to sit beside the girl. No one dared to open the door if they saw that form. The aura given off terrified them, making then shuffle off as quick as they could go with their papers.

The voice coming from the rare demon was soft and hoarse. All the time, it would comfort her, give her someone to talk to or something and in time, she found that she had become used to the voice and talked to it as if it was a real thing. She never expected to just snap after all the years she had been cooped up in a building with all the pain of being alone and kill every living thing on her way out the day she turned fourteen.

If the scientists told anyone, they would tell the witnesses they were going crazy and that something as big as they say it is couldn't move around without all of them noticing. The scientists saw this as great improvement, the weapons of flesh, and blood lust was well on its way of becoming a success. But as a precaution, they gave her her own iron bow, complete with arrows and a quiver, along the time to practice with it so she could curve any pent up feelings. They thought of it as enrichment and started to do the same thing with the other subjects by giving them puzzles and the like.

The government was closing in on the facility, calling the experiments inhuman and failures. They couldn't afford starting a war between demons and humans or fund the scientists any longer. The demons were beginning to frown upon the humans as news of the project began to spread. As a result, the government ordered the termination of the subjects instead of setting them free, fearing that because of the psychological damages done to the experiments, they were a danger to the outside world.

There was a new threat that emerging besides the human and demon's growing discontent. Black, yellow eyed beings were beginning to pop up all over the place taking people and turning them into monsters.

In the mean time, the experiments were killed off. When it came to be Desoto's turn, the moment the door of her cell was open, was the moment Desoto physically bonded with the wolf demon. The one unfortunate enough to have opened the door, was yanked upwards, his scream echoed down the hall that was cut short as the sound of soft, overripe fruit hit the ground from a good height whiled coupled with the sound of tearing flesh. The body landed with a thud as a large timber wolf demon bolted down the hallway, ripping open the doors off the cells to release the rest of the experiments that ran off to escape or joined the black wolf in it's destruction.

A few hours later, the facility was up in flames, and the wolf demon, calling itself Skulls when asked, sat beside the experiments watching the flames devour the facility. The corners of its lips pulled back to expose gleaming white teeth as it smirked. Without a word, it turned its back on the burning building and stalked away into the night, careful to have not forgotten Desoto's loved weapon.

The next morning, Desoto woke up lying in a soft bed, and found out that she was defiantly free now. Her bow was lying next to her and the sound of people moving about in another room greeted her ears. It turns out she had fallen unconscious after Skulls transformed back and two brothers, a physically bonded fish demon and fox demon, as well as thier close friend who happened to be bonded with the anaconda found her. The guy with the fox was nice enough, but she didn't like him despite his bushy tail and obnoxiously large, red ears. "Trickster"(Nick) was her nick name for him since he was always playing pranks with his fox partner. Desoto really like the fish demon, maybe because the color of his skin was a pale blue and the underside of his neck and chest were faded white. She called him "Fish Cakes"(Jason) since he smelled of sweets and fish. Spinks was the geek of the group and he and his snake were always working on some new trinket for the group's vigilante job.

The wolf girl had no intention of laying in bed forever. As soon as she could walk, she started to hone her fighting skills, practicing by herself or sparring with her new found family, then went off on her own, promising to visit and, to beat up more bad guys together. They were like family and they often made jokes about themselves and Desoto often thinks about them with a huge mischievous grin, recalling their many adventures and mishaps during her stay with them.

* * *

Weapons| Since she had a great knack for projectile weaponry, its only obvious she gets something that can shoot something. The bow she owns, and carries with her often, is heavy, and made out of light iron with 6 large spikes protruding out of it, hence the name, "Iron Bow," is more suited for attacking just by itself and not just arrows.

Her iron bow is, of course made out of iron, yet it is very light. It doesn't bend like wood so it puts much more strain on the sinew, wearing it out faster but also making her shots more powerful and better suited for long range. The dominant color of this bow is a dirty brown, the 6 spikes being close to ivory or faded white. This has less graceful and more bulky and sharp curves for more power and to look more intimidating. On each side of the bow, there are three spikes; in total six spikes on the bow. The spikes closest to the handle measure five inches in length than gradually wear down to two inches when moving away from the handle.

She also uses some daggers sheathed on her hip; one dagger per hip. They're the length of her forearm and slightly curved while being sharp on both edges. The hilt is black, the blade is silver and whenever they're not in use, they're buckled safely in their sheaths in case she has to hang upside down and they won't slip out.

Abilities|

{Werewolf Claws}: Partial transformations for Desoto are tough, and painful. From her finger tips to half way up her upper arm is able to transform to her normal werewolf arms only slightly smaller so it doesn't hurt as much. The claws are deadly sharp and could rend flesh apart in a single sweep. Due to the pain from altering and focusing so much energy to keep those parts of her body functioning and those parts of her bodies to keep the change, it lasts only for five minutes.

{Turbulence:}: Having wings large enough to carry and elephant and more, you have to practice to learn how to use them. She is an expert flyer and will corkscrew, somersault, twirl, barrel roll, dive, ANYTHING, that would make anyone just about throw up. This attack usually ends with her stopping one yard above the ground, and hurling whoever is clutched in her claws at the ground. If they're still alive. Most are shaken to death or stabbed to death from her claws and teeth.

{Healing}: Because of the experiments she had endured and Skulls, she heals much faster than a normal person though she must rest or sleep to devout energy to healing. Her wounds won't close on the spot since it takes time; the more serious the wound, the more time it would need to heal. For example a cut would heal in a few hours while a broken bone would mend itself(after properly aligned) after a day.

Items| A pouch to keep money inside and her two trusted daggers.

Fighting Style| Desoto has a knack for taking anything and turning it into a weapon. However, she likes to use her bow instead of transforming into her werewolf form to get the job done. At the start of a battle, she rushes in suddenly to take them off guard, usually aiming to handicap her opponent; take out an eye, break an arm or a leg, and finish the fight quicker.

Her bow can be used to shoot projectiles or to bludgeon someone across the head, while her daggers can be thrown and used for close combat. Her style of fighting is getting into their personal bubble so they can't breathe or retaliate effectively. She has poor defense but her offense makes up for it in good measure.

Other Information|

Likes:

-Rainy weather

-Chocolate, fried foods, steak, sweets and sushi

-Canines, wolves, birds

-Hanging with her buddies

-Fighting or sparring

-Drawing

-Learning new fighting techniques

-Playing video games

-Playing pranks

Dislikes:

-Vegetables (they don't fill her up)

-Anything that may imply that she's a whimpy girl

-Any kind of jewelry

-Getting wet in her clothes

-Dresses or skirts

-Temperatures above normal room temp

-The color pink (any shade or tint)

-People who don't care about animals or life

Fears:

-Spiders(bugs in general)

-Not being able to protect those closest to her

-Lashing out at her friends violently


	2. That Wasn't Very Smart

**Me: Well, it's my first try at attempting to write up a decent story for once with my favorite OC and TMNT. Any suggestions or ideas for future chapters are welcome to my ears, er, eyes seeing that I'll be reading them. And a constructive critique is very nice. To improve my writing. I own the demon Skulls and Desoto an-**

**Desoto:And if you steal me or Skulls, we will personally hunt you down and skin you alive....**

**Me:That's a looooot of anger there... *edging away***

**Raph:I think I'm gonna like this mutt.**

**Desoto:MUTT?!?!**

**Me: Anyways! *ducks from random pan flying overhead and talks over the fighting* I do not own TMNT, just the random plot ideas and my OCs. Enjoy and review, please! *CRASH* WHAT THE HECK, DUDES?! LEO! I NEED A HAND HERE!  
**

**XXXXXXX**

Chap 2:This wasn't Very Smart

Desoto's POV

The wolf girl's five foot long tail rose behind her as a deep throated growl of frustration slid into the open air as she paced restlessly in the snow. Her hands were numb from being unprotected from the cold so she shoved them into her pockets and breathed on them to get some feeling back into them. "AAAAH MOU!!!" Her tail swept from side to side, angry at her predicament. Lost, alone, confused, and, dare she admit it to herself, afraid.

It was snowing in this dimension. And it was cold. Very cold. She was shaking from the cold and had pulled on her velvet gray jacket but that did little to shield her from the biting winds. She stopped and surveyed the location. The trees were barren and the seemingly dead branches held icicles and snow. From what she had overheard from the kids running to their parents for the night was that this place was Central Park. And from something drawn in the snow, concluded that this place was New York. Her cheeks were starting to tint with red and with a angry shake of her head and resumed her pacing.

"It's cold…Very cold. COME ON!" The heated snarl that burst from her clenched teeth died quickly in the air while the moisture from her warm breath drifted into the air to vanish quickly. "A wolf can handle this cold weather.." Her shaking grumblings grew louder and her anger started to well up inside, her tail swaying from side to side as the thick, black fur bristled. Desoto had lost control of her demon partner called Skulls, in a fight against a lizard demon on the run from the law. They won but the Skulls had stumbled through the portal the lizard had drawn on the brick wall and Desoto had to jump in after him. After all, he was part of her. Without Skulls, the demon wolf, she was as weak a normal human and would be missing a part of who she is. Her pupils narrowed as she recalled the memory that happened not to long ago.

*flash back*

"SKUUUUUUULLS!!!"

The black colored wolf turned sharply, loosing it's footing with a sudden scratch of claws before slipping back, rear end first through the portal. "Desoto!" Skulls barked out urgently it's coal black claws leaving gashes on the ice where he tried to pull forwards as his mass slid backwards. His hoarse voice was urgent and concerned as his partner was slipping out of view. The demon wolf let out a furious growl as it fell through and landed on something with a heavy crunch.

Desoto lunged forwards without thinking, passing her fallen bow and quiver in her haste, forgetting everything besides her demon wolf. Skulls was like a brother, no, not like. He was. He was her only family now. And losing him would mean losing a part of herself. Literally.

As her form fell through the portal, she was expecting something hard to greet her fall but fell on something soft and furry. _SKULLS! _Not waiting, she twisted and grabbed a fistful of the thick red fur that ran down his back. "Skulls!" Her eyes blinked as she saw the sky gray with snowflakes. With a curious tone of voice, "It's snowing here too?"

Skulls wasn't really listening to her. And although he was greatly relieved to know that she was him and was clinging to him as she looked around, he found that he had fallen on a green car, crushed the top in with his heavy weight and the small drop from above. His huge head turned and fixed Desoto with a hard stare. Forming the words in his mind, he projected his thoughts to her, the deep tone of voice, _Where did the lizard meat the portal to?"_

With a shake of her head, "I don't know." Her eyes slid in their sockets to the right to see people starring in shock and her black ears twitched just as her wolf tail curled behind her. "Um, excuse me, sir!" Letting go of Skulls' fur, she jumped to the ground and approached a middle aged man, not bonded with a demon apparently. "Um," Desoto tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows suddenly drawn into a frown at his shaking and backing up, "…Sir?" Her right hand had lifted but at that the man screamed, "monster" very unmanly-like and ran away, everyone else following his example.

Desoto was very taken aback and retreated a few steps, becoming a bit uncomfortable. "S-Skulls.. No one…" Her eyes flicked to each form, each human running from them. None of them had animal characteristics. Her ears suddenly sung back as her fists clenched and took a fighting stance. "Where are we?"

Skulls didn't answer but turned his head to the sound of sirens and people from a safe distance, a film crew had set themselves up and had begun to record live, although both Desoto and Skulls didn't know that it was being broadcasted live, but knew they couldn't stay in the same place longer. Plus, the sirens were replaced with the screeching of tires.

Baring his teeth, Skulls took a single bound to reach his human partner and remain in the crouch he landed in. With his mind, he boomed, _Get on my back now! _

The wolf girl didn't need to be told twice and jumped onto the demon wolf just as men and women dressed in uniforms sprung from the screeching cars, "FREEZE!" They shouted to the both of them, "OR WE'LL SHOOT!" Desoto turned slightly to acknowledge them for a half second, her eyes hardening just as Skulls' body lurched forwards as he began to run. Desoto's form was pressed flat against his back as his large paws crunched through the snow, dashing through the snow.

Remembering something from a movie, Soto snickered with a small smile creeping across her face, "You'll never catch us alive coppers." The sound of sirens was fast approaching and Skulls kicked up the speed, his breath coming in snorts, the moisture from his breath fading into mist. _Desoto, you have your weapons? _

Blinking, and with a steady voice, "Yeah, they're-" her left hand reached across her stomach to feel the worn leather strap that held her bow and quiver in place… was gone. Her pupils shrank to the size of needle points, "No!" Skulls rolled his eyes and opened his mouth partly as her distress, "Don't worry. Do you have your-"

"Yes! I got them! My daggers. I got them.." Desoto closed her eyes with a sigh of relief as her left hand rested on the hilt of her dagger strapped securely to her left hip.

The demon wolf growled just a tad miffed at being cut off by her relieved outburst. "Good… Now," It suddenly rumbled lifting it's head and it's claws extending for more traction against the snow, "Keep your head down," it boomed, "We're stopping by the store."

Confused, "Wh-," Desoto was cut short at the sharp turn Skulls made and crashed through the window of a antique clothing store, startling the customers and employees alike. He didn't stop however and barreled through the back, his jaws snapping shut on a trench coat like piece of clothing as he darted past and out the back door. He skidded to a stop, almost crashing into the wall opposite of the door. Desoto took this as a sign to get off, as of which she did and Skulls dropped the coat on the snow.

Panting, his breathes rising, he fixed Desoto with an amused expression. "Your turn." He stated simply before he faded into a shadow and surrounding her before his aura vanished.

"Aaaaah, crap, crap, crap!" Throwing her gray jacket's hood over her head to cover her ears and pulling the trench coat over herself while curling her five foot long wolf tail up so that it couldn't be seen and stole out of that alley way and to the street, walking quickly with her hands in her pockets and her head down.

*end flashback*

Annoyed and embarrassed, Desoto made a face. Her ears swung down recalling discarding the coat since it brought too much attention and it was way too big for her. "Well," she started as little sarcastically, "Isn't this a fun dimension or whatever it is? It's just great. In the cold, in the snow, nearly night fall," her eyes slid over to the disappearing red-orange in the sky, "and no where to go." She finished with a tired sigh and stood straight looking at the fresh falling snow. "At least I wont be tracked easily.." That thought gave little comfort to her.

-----------

TMNT's POV

All was well in the turtle's home.

Master Splinter was meditating in his room, Mikey was watching TV, Raph was beating his punching bag, Leo was sitting next to Mikey waiting to watch the news, and Donny was drawing up some new weapons for the Battle Shell.

"Dude! Did you see how that guy just flipped out on his buddy and punched him in the face!?" Mieky exclaimed as he mimicked said guy on the screen by lifting his arm and jerking it forwards as he twisted to the side to for Leo to reply.

"Yeah, Mikey. Now stop waving your arm around, you can poke someone's eye out." Leo waved his hand at his brother with a smile at Mikey's enthusiasm.

The orange turtle gave out a laugh and rested his right arm over the couch to shout at Raph, "Of course, Raphy, you couldn't punch me in the face like that since you don't have the speed or skills like me!" He laughed loudly, pleased with his own insult.

Donatello only shook his head to his orange brother's remark to Raphael before going back to his calculations, "You know Mikey, Karma might turn around and bit you in the shell one day." He commented.

Raph, who had only been focusing on his punching bag, heard Mikey's insult and turned sharply to walk towards the couch. "You wanna go, laughing boy?" Raph answered reaching the couch and staring the young turtle down.

"I could take-" Mikey doesn't get the chance to finish because of Leo, tapping his arm, "Leo, whats- Waaaaooooh…" Mikey could only stare in awe as he followed Leo's pointed finger to the screen.

Leo turned to Don, "Hey guys, I think you'd better check this out too." Don looked up from his work and quickly ran over to the TV screens as Leo turned up the volume so that they all could hear.

The red turtle folded his arms across his chest and lifted his chin to see the TV screen. "Whoa." Raph blinked, taken aback at the footage.

"-interrupt your program to bring you breaking news. Today, at 9:56 PM, a large canine creature appeared out of nowhere and caused severe damage to a vehicle and left two citizens injured." The news anchor woman stated. She shuffled her papers and returned to speaking, "We have this footage taken by an amateur camera man who was there at the time." The screenshot of the action took up the entire screen to reveal a girl, who looked about in her teens and a large snarling wolf. The wolf lunged forwards and the girl spun and jumped onto its back and the wolf ran off screen.

Mikey pointed at the screen, "Whoa, that's one dog that doesn't need to be fed for a while, huh dudes? You think that it's fake?"

"Quiet Mikey, I'm trying to listen," Don stated with intrigue and worry laced in his voice which was further backed up with a wave at his brother t quiet his mouth.

"The last sightings of the large canine has been reported to be the local antique clothing store close to Central Park and has seemed to have just vanished. The creature and the girl have been labeled as dangerous and that all citizens around and near that area are cautioned to stay in their homes tonight."

The volume to the TV was toned down as Leo lowered the remote and looked to Don. "Well?"

The tech-savvy turtle raised his right hand in a shrug. "Well, it's all right to say that we all know that this isn't some home video someone threw together. That wolf was real enough, but I'm more worried about the girl."

"Tell me about it," Mikey threw in his own thoughts. "She's only wearing a t-shirt and cargo pants-"

"That's hardly any warm clothing for the night," Raph interceded Mikey's speech, looking at the joking turtle, daring him to say something.

"Right," Donny agreed with a nod of his head and pointed towards the screen, "The news said there would be heavy snowfall and with the clothing she's wearing…" He drifted off, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"She'll freeze to death." Grim, Leo stood up and raised his hands up, serious. "You think we should go look for them?"

Raph clenched his right fist angrily, "They were going to shoot them.." It always made him angry that humans would rather shoot first and ask questions later when something out of the norm scared them. He knew this for a fact just like his brothers, but it always seemed to infuriate him. "Who knows what might happen if they get their hands on her."

Michelangelo nodded in agreement. "But the girl will be fine right? With that giant dog," Mikey started, a hint of fear creeping into his voice as he looked at Don and pouted as the purple turtle shook his head. Don't misunderstand the little comic book loving turtle, but the wolf creeped him out and he was hoping with that large canine, that she would have a source of warmth until they could find her. "Awww.. Dudes, we should go now!" He exclaimed jumping up.

Leo raised a brow, if he had one, and pointed towards the stone elevator. "Then it's settled. Don, grab whatever you need and we'll take the Battle Shell. Mikey," Leo looked towards his younger brother to see him salute, "Call Casey and April and ask if they can keep an eye out for a girl and a large dog." Raphael had his arms crossed again, and was looking at Leo for orders. "Raph, you take the Shell Cycle and cover the ground we wont be able to in the Battle Shell."

"My sons," The familiar sound of the turtle's father's voice reached their ears and they all turned in response. "What is the trouble?" The large rat made his way over where his sons were located and halted in his footsteps as Leo jumped in front of him.

"Master Splinter," the young leader began but was stopped by his sensei's hand raised in the air. Leonardo's brothers looked to each other then back to their brother and their father.

Closing his eyes for a few moments, Splinter opened them after apparent thought. "I overheard the news and you four speaking about it." His tail twitched as a smile crept over his gray muzzle. "Normally I would discourage trips to the surface since it isn't safe, but this girl is in need of your assistance. You must be sure to bring some blankets and some dog treats."

At the mention of dog treats Mikey jumped into the air, "You're not serious we're going to teach that huge dog how to sit and stay! Klunk could get eaten!" The orange cat looked over to the turtles at his name then lowered his head as he continued with his nap. Raph answered his exclamation with a whack on the head.

"Shut your trap, Mikey." The hotheaded turtle grinned. "If you keep annoying people with that mouth of yours, that dog just might eat you."

Leo raised his hands up in a signal to make them both stop, "Ok, ok, guys. Now lets go." With that he turned and ran towards the stone elevator followed closely by his brothers. "We'll be back soon, sensei!"

Master Splinter watched them leave and sighed as he walked towards the kitchen to prepare some hot tea while they were gone.

It was an hour later and still no signs of who they were looking for.

"Raph, any signs of the wolf or girl?"

Donny's voice was heard over the loud thrum of the Shell Cycle's engine, prompting Raph to speak. "Nothing out here on my end. How much ground can they cover when they're just on foot?" The large turtle shifted in his seat as he passed by a bench before returning to focus on the road in front of him.

Don's voice came over the built in radio in the helmet. "Considering if the creature didn't vanish into thin air, it can cover a distance over fifty miles, while running at forty miles per hour in just one night." The tapping of a keyboard was faintly heard over the link. Don looked over the screen and jumped slightly in his seat from Mikey's sudden yell.

Apparently, Mikey had wanted to drive this time instead of Leo and the oldest turtle had to keep Mikey at arm's length from the steering wheel while driving with once hand. The expression on his face was etched with annoyance and darting to the right corner of his eyes, from the road to Mikey.

"Come on Leo! You drove last time!"

"We all know what happens when you drive Mikey." Leo countered. "You went to a drive thru pizza joint-"

"I was hungry! And I didn't eat anything pizzatritious for my health!" The young turtle looked forlornly at the wheel, debating weather or not to steal it only to have that thought wiped from his mind from Donny's interjection.

"Shell for brains, you're riding shotgun already if you haven't noticed."

Mikey pouted and sat back down, letting Leo sigh in relief and devote more attention to scanning the passing building and the road for the creature or girl.

Don tapped the computer screen and spoke into his radio headset, "Why don't you check over in Central park, it may be drawn there because it would resemble its natural habitat."

"Already here, Don. Did Case and April see anything yet?"

"Negative, Raph. Casey's on his motor cycle and April's looking at the police reports."

Raph frowned and made a left turn down the concrete pathway, slowing down to look in between the trees and headed for the lake. Over the link, he thought he heard Mikey whine again followed closely by an "Ow!" before the link was turned off. As he passed by a bench that faced out towards the lake, movement caught his eye and he stopped the motorcycle with a sharp turn, making it skid to a stop as he put out a foot to steady himself.

"Donny, hey Donny! I think I found the girl!" His three fingered hands were still on the handles of his mode of transportation as he radioed his tech-savvy bro.

"Got it, Raph, we'll be there as soon as we can!" Raphael took off his helmet and set it on seat of his motor cycle before running over to the bench, where he saw the legs sticking up over the back of the bench. "Hey kid!" When he got closer, he noticed something he hadn't before; a black tail was draped over the back of the bench as well, in between her legs. Now slightly concerned, "Kid?"

His eyes focused on the bench as the turtle walked slowly around to the front to see the sitting on the bench upside down.

"Kid, huh?" Her voice was laced with a slight sarcastic tone. "Kid. Hm. Yeah. Compared to other demons, I'm just a kid. Toddler, maybe.." Her ears swung forwards twitching as her eyes stared at the giant green turtle in front of her feeling very tired.

Raph stared at the girl, concerned and extended his hand to help her up. "What do you think you're doing out here dressed like that?" He asked, enforcing his question as he pointed towards her clothing and added, "This ain't the time of year for that, kid. If you want, you should go to Hawaii; heard the weather's fine this time of year."

The girl sat up suddenly so that she was now sitting on the backrest of the bench and twisted to look at the red masked turtle. Raph saw her pupils narrow as she sat there, and turned around to step into the snow, shove her hands in her pockets and walk away as if it wasn't a freezing night.

"Kid, hey, kid!" Raph extended a hand in disbelief at her obvious lack of caring that she was hardly dressed for this weather. "Hey!" At this the girl turned, her ears swinging forwards with a slight tilt of her head and stopped walking allowing Raph to stop in front of her. "What's your name?" He asked to get her to start talking. She replied with a fist to his face and he leaned back to avoid another swing and caught her right hand with his left. His nerves set a signal to his brain at her touch. Her fingers were like ice and her arm was shaking. "Look, I got to get you someplace warm, it's not safe for you out here!" Fearing that she'd wrench her hand from his grip, he grabbed her wrist and held her arm up to keep her from running away. "You don't go runnin' around punching people in the face if they're tryin' ta help you." He scolded as he looked at her unalert eyes. It felt like she was looking at him but at the same time, she wasn't.

A snarl erupted from her mouth as her expression slid into a glare and bared her clenched teeth, giving Raph a good look at them and noticing that her canine teeth were a bit more pronounced than a normal humans.

Raph raised a brow, confused then something clicked in his mind. She thought that he was one of the bad guys. "Look," he said trying to calm her down, "I'm one of the good guy's. Honest." The look in her hard eyes told him that she didn't believe him and with a sudden burst, she wrenched her arm free and took a step back away from him.

The sound of screeching wheels reached his ears and the sound of his trouble making brother yelling. "Raph! Raph, what's going on?" The girl turned sharply to see three other giant turtles running towards them. Raph could see her bend her knees to spring. He suddenly lunged for her with a yell. Taken completely by surprise, she side stepped-stumbled, rather sluggishly because of her cold limbs before turning to run.

"Whoa, little dudette."

Mikey stood in front of the girl, arms wrapped around her as if in a hug. "Guys! She's really cold!"

"What were you expecting, Mikey? For her to be all dressed up and warm in the middle of the night?" Grumbled Raph as he brushed off the snow off his face while moving to his feet.

"Oh, hiya Raphie! What are you doing down there in the snow? Too slow to get the girl, huh bro?" The orange masked turtle laughed as his brother glared at him. The weight in his arms increased and he looked down to see the girl's form go limb in his arms. He freaked, "AAH! I killed her!" Panicking, he shifted her in his arms so that she was being carried bridal style. "Don! Do something! Ow.." Raph shook his head at his brother as he lowered his right hand he had used to whack Mikey upside the head with for overreacting.

Don closed the distance between the both of them and lifted the bangs in front of her eyes as he slid his hand over her forehead watching her form still shaking in Mikey's arms even though she was unconscious.

"Is anything wrong Donny?" Leo asked, worried at his brother's face.

Don felt for her pulse, Noticing that it was weak and slow while watching her breath come in short, shallow puffs. "It's hypothermia. If we don't warm her up quickly, she'll die! We need to get her in the Battle Shell!"

Raph rushed to put the shell cycle at the back of the battle shell as Donny started up the truck. Mikey was wrapping the girl up in blankets as Leo called to inform Master Splinter that they had found the girl and they were on their way back home.

"Mikey, you need to keep her awake, you can't let her fall asleep," Don said urgently from his place at the steering wheel. Don had said that letting Mikey hold the strange girl would help warm up her body faster instead of just wrapping her in blankets because of his body heat.

Mikey didn't really know how to keep her awake and was asking Raph for help. "Come on Raphie! You gotta help me! We don't even know her name!"

"Hmph!" Raph rubbed his nose where she had punched him and draped a brown blanket over her form. "Tickle her or something. But don't blame me for-"

Her ears twitched and tail curled as the girl in Mikey's arms tried to move and opened her eyes to see a brown fabric covering her body. The wondering question of what her name had reached her ears. "De.."

"-That's your name?" Raph leaned down and put his hands on his knees, totally forgetting his earlier line of speech and jumped to the question of learning her name.

Desoto looked at the large turtle and looked away to pull the blanket over her head, acting childish and hiding underneath it. Her tail curled and swayed to stand still and Mikey laughed at the hot headed turtle. "Looks like you scared her bro. I knew you weren't so smooth with the ladies."

"Mikeeeeyyy…" Raph clenched his fist, and was once again distracted at a loud voice, a little louder that it was intended sounded out a name.

"Desoto."

"Desoto, huh?"

Silence. "Uh-huh."

Mikey wanted to try asking a question. "Where's your dog buddy?"

Leo hung up the phone and looked over to Raph and Mikey trying to coax out answers from the wolf girl and walked over to Donny, putting his hand on the shoulder of his seat before sitting down. "Master Splinter says that it would be better for her to treat her at Aprils before we go back home."

"Ow!"

Leo and Don turned their head to look behind them to see a chuckling Raph and Mikey rub his nose and the girl with a clenched fist.

"There's a difference between a dog and a demon wolf, dude!" She barked before mumbling an barely audible "sorry" and crossing her arms in front of her fixing a hard stare at the brown cloth.

"Looks like she's feeling better," Leo said to Don as they both exchanged glances towards each other.

**XXXXX**

**Me: So, what do ya dudes think? Eh? Eh? Hope you enjoyed it and please review! Now you say it Leo.  
**

**Leo: Why me? **

**Me: Okay, fine. I'll get Mikey to say it. Mi-**

**Mikey: REVIEW DUDES! *thumbs up***

**Me: Thanks Mikey!**

**Mikey: Where's my skateboard?**

**Me: Skateboard?....Raph took it!**

**Raph: I did what now?  
**

**Mikey: RAPH!  
**

**Leo: Anyway. Do not forget to review and be on the look out for the next chapter. Thank you. *CRASH* RAPH!**


	3. Almost Home

**Me: And soooooo continues the a reminder I own Desoto-**

**Desoto: -I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish-**

**Me: -if you steal her. I do not own the characters of TMNT, just the crazy ideas and the plot of this story. Enjoy and please review!**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3: Almost Home

Desoto was heating up faster than normal because of her healing abilities as she sat on the red couch next to Donny in April's and Casey's apartment. Leo started to ask her questions as everyone got comfortable to sit and listen.

"So you came here from another dimension?"

"Yup."

Leo wasn't entirely satisfied. "How?"

"There was this runaway lizard demon," Desoto started and waved her hand in the air, "He was dimension hopping and a big time criminal on the loose, so I went to-"

"Wait," Don held up his hand as he spoke, cutting her off. "Dimension hopping?" Curious, he asked, "Your dimension knew of others?"

Desoto blinked slowly, getting bored. "Well, yeah. There this stuff called the Battle Nexus or something. A whole bunch of demons go to fight and practice there. A small few know of it, but one of my buddies told me about it. Said he went there once."

The turtles looked at her dumbfounded that she knew of that very same place they had fought in. Mikey, however wasn't so shocked by that prospect. In fact, he used this as an opportunity to rub his well worn victory in everyone's faces, especially Raph at the moment.

"Hey! Then you must have heard of me; Michelangelo, the Battle Nexus Champion!"

Raph glared at his brother from his spot sitting on the armrest of the couch. "Keep it down Mikey. I'm about to smack you in your face."

The wolf girl blinked at them, her ears pointing forwards to indicate she was listening to them.

"Aw. Poor Raphie's just jealous because I won the Battle N-"

"Guys-"

"SHUT UP!" Raph roared just as Leo put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from lunging at Mikey.

"Guys, keep it down! We're going off topic." Leo's tone of voice changed to an in charge leader type to which Desoto grinned and closed her eyes.

"You dudes are like my buddies back home." Everyone looked at Desoto as she smiled fondly to herself. "Jason was the leader of the group," She explained, "And Nick and I would get into fights all the time. Spink was the technology dude, even though I met him a few hours before I got here. Mah!" Desoto blinked then started laughing, "It's almost like home!"

"Oh, so are we like your bros now?" Mikey asked opening his arms.

Desoto closed an eye, making a face when she was thinking, and looked at Mikey to speak with a snicker in her voice, "In a manner. Foster family or a new pack; I don't know what to call it. I'm used to traveling around a lot, so this isn't a really new thing to me. This dimension is new but, in general it isn't really."

"Really?" Mikey seemed interested. "Like what?" He asked leaning forwards to much that Desoto slapped a hand on his face and pushed him back.

"Oooooowwww.."

"Personal air bubble, dude." Her ears twitched as a grin appeared on her face. "Animals that wouldn't exist in this dimension exist in mine. Dragons, werewolf, crab-cats-"

"Hold up a second," Don tapped her shoulder. "Crab _cats?_"

"Yeah. Use your imagination. But a mix of two animals are very rare and we call all of the animals there Demons. They can bond with people and stuff like life partners. I've bonded with one of the rare demons." Desoto sounded proud and rather excited to share information about her dimension with the turtles and April and Casey.

"Bond?" Leo asked.

"Oh, you mean like, how cheese and nachos go together?" Mikey put forward as an example. Donny gave him a look. "Whaaat? I'm hungry!" The orange masked turtle turned to April. "April? Do you think we can we get some nachos?"

April thought about it for a moment. "Well, it is past dinner time, Mikey. So no." Even Casey looked a little down and leaned backwards on his chair, so far that he looked like he was trying to fall.

"Awwww man!"

"Mmmm… Nachos…" Desoto hummed to herself before snapping out of her little yum thought and answering Leo, "It's how Mikey put it."

"I got it right! Who's the turtle?!" The turtle hopped up and down and took a bow which was rewarded with a whack to the head from Leo who he was standing closest to.

"Mikey shush, I'm trying to listen here. Please Desoto, continue." Don had that look on his face when he was pondering and about to take apart a toaster."But, what about that large wolf?"

"Yeah, how come he's not around?" Added Raph.

To this Desoto rested her eyes on April. "Umm. Do you have any kind of lotion I can use?"

Aprils seemed surprised at her question, "Sure. Here," She said as she handed over a bottle of sun block.

"Hey. The sun's not out and you're gonna put sun block on your skin? How's the sun gonna give you a tan when it's not even out in the open?" Mikey poked her knee which was replied to with a snicker as Desoto squirted a tiny amount onto her palm and rubbed it onto her forearm right after handing the lotion back to April.

"My demon," she started as she continued to rub it in, "Is like this lotion. It can physically mold into my body. So in a way, I have schizophrenia; another personality in my head besides mine."

"You mean it's inside you right now?" Raph tapped her head and she nodded.

"When I need help or whenever he's coming out, it looks like a big shadow is behind me that solidifies to his physical form. But that's just one of type of bonding. The other is when the demon is constantly with their partner." Desoto waved her left hand in the air like a kid wanting to be called on to answer a question. "Like how I'm sitting right next to you or a cat or dog following you wherever you go. That kind of bond is the most common. Sooo, yeah. The molding stuff though allows the person to inherit traits of the demon, like not eating for a few days…" A gurgling growl seeped into the air then another weaker sound came again. Both Mikey and Desoto looked at each other while his brothers as well as Casey and April looked at the both of them. Desoto scratched the back of her head sheepishly as Mikey let out a "whoohoo!"

"Hungry?" Don asked as he motioned towards her stomach with his right hand.

"I'm starving dude!"

"Mikeeeey.."

"Hnnn.." The wolf girl blinked and nodded as she pressed her finger tips together on her lap. "If ya don't mind.."

---

A few minutes later and April was done ordering food from a Chinese fast food joint and everyone was sitting around in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sooooo.." Mikey began, trying to think of something to break the silence that had entered the room.

"Cheese muffins!" Desoto barked, making everyone jump. She laughed loudly before falling back to silence, "Yeah, okay, I'll stop now."

"Oh, no, no!" Mikey waved his hand at her, "Cheese fries are better than cheese muffins."

"Great, just great." Raph slapped a hand over his face. "Now we have two goofballs."

"You won't think so after I hand you your shell." Desoto commented deadpan as she looked at the red masked turtle without lifting her head. She was replied with his heavy, three fingered hand landing on her head.

"I'd like to see you try, wolfie."

"Fine then!" Desoto was just about to get up when the doorbell rang and April spoke grabbing her wallet and fishing out money as Casey got up and walked over to the door.

The turtles hid instantly, being ninjas and all, but Desoto wasn't as quick. Plus, she didn't even seem like she cared about being seen, she just stayed sitting and draped an arm over the back of the couch to see the front door.

Casey, knowing the guy's need for secrecy ran over to the wolf girl. "Desoto, what do you think you're doin?!"

"Sitting here."

"Hide!"

"No!"

Casey attempted to grab her and make her hide but she had different ideas. The door was already open when Desoto dodged the grab and spun Casey around and jumped on his back. The delivery boy gapped at the grown man and a teen girl with black ears on her head just as April opened the door too soon.

"Uh…" Casey stammered, but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"DADDY!!"

"Uwah?!"

Desoto was the one who squealed loudly, realizing their situation. Her tail was limp, and her ears were still as she wrapped her arms around Casey's neck for a better hold. "What do you think of this costume I made for next year's Halloween, Dad? Pretty nifty huh?"

Casey blinked, catching on. "Er, yeah! I think it looks great, sweetie! I think you need to work on the tail though."

"Yeah, huh? It needs to be anchored better with a belt." Desoto nodded in agreement as she played a daughter to Casey and April.

"Uhh.." The delivery boy blinked a few times startled and a bit embarrassed that he walked in on a family moment. "Here you go miss," he said, handing the food to April which was replied to with money being pushed into his hands.

"Thanks," April then closed the door quickly and turned to face Desoto standing next to the window, pressing her index finger tips together. Her ears faced back as she looked rather dejected and really sorry.

"Sorry…" Catching the looks from both the turtles and the humans, she shrank back, appearing smaller, "Sorry, sorry! My bad, I didn't mean to.."

Mikey lightly punched her in the arm, "That was awesome!"

She blinked, "Wh, really?.."

April decided to throw something in. "Sure! That was some quick thinking there, Desoto." She offered her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah, I didn't know what we were gonna do!" Casey laughed as he pointed at her. "How'd you think of that?"

"Er.." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "First thing that came to mind. Now, if you dudes excuse me… Imma go chew on the food." With that Desoto happily pranced over to April.

Leo, Donny, Raph and Mikey watched her practically inhale her food as she stood at the table but not without hearing her say repeatidly, "This is so good! Tastey and crunchy! Prefect! This gives the good back home a run for their money!"

"April." Said woman broke her resting gaze on Desoto chomp away and turned to Don. "We're heading back home, call if you need anything or if anything pops up."

"Sure guys." The turtles gave a nod to her and left through the window.

Desoto's ears twitched but she gave no signal to show that she had heard. "Er… Miss April?"

April laughed and patted Desoto on the shoulder. "You can just call me April and yes?"

"Ah, nothing'.." Desoto swallowed the food in her mouth before talking again, "Just wanted to know what you go by, it's polite. That's what Fish Cakes told me."

"Fish Cakes' one of your friends?"

"Yup. The big bro of the group." Her tail swished as she licked her fingers and let out a burp and slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry!" April just smiled at the burp and yawned while Casey laughed a "Yeah!" and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm going to bed. Night Desoto."

"Er, April?"

"Hm?"

"Soto or Dessi.. People use my full name when I'm in trouble soo… Heheh."

April laughed. "Okay, Soto. Good night. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The door to her bedroom closed with a soft click.

Casey also yawned and patted Desoto on the head, only to entice a snickering growl. "I'm not a pet. Do that again and I just might bite." A crunching sound soon followed the statement and Casey quickly withdrew his hand and left the room in a hurry.

"Nighty." Desoto waved after her human friends walking quickly up the stairs to the bedroom after April and neatly stacked up the empty containers of food and after finding the trashcan, dumped the containers into it. "That's better." Looking up with a swish of her tail, she spoke softly almost to herself. "You're awfully quiet."

Skulls only snickered his shadowed mass stalking about the room, not entirely solidified. His snout turned to her. "You never took to liking others so quickly," his growling voice rolled out into the air.

"Heh.." Desoto made her way over to the window, walking past him. "Lets continue this convo quietly."

The mass solidified and sat down as she leaned against the wall with her hands in her pockets. The wind was picking up outside the now closed window, making her ears twitch slightly. She looked over her shoulder to see snow whipping around outside.

There was silence in between them as one sat and one stood. Skulls because he normally never said anything, Desoto since she understood and didn't want to talk. "You wont be going home for a while." He said, licking a claw.

"I know."

Skulls looked at her curiously.

"The buds over there know I leave and travel around a lot and we keep in touch through letters." Her tail curled as she looked up at the sky to try to see the stars which was a futile attempt with the snow flying everywhere. "They know I'll be fine." The red pattern across his fur rippled as he shifted, nodding. "That I wont die-"

"-without them knowing." He finished for her. She nodded, her eyes seeming to glint. "We're that close." She joked, slapping her hands together. "Only problem though is that they'll find my bow and quiver. They'll worry."

"Well, the meat here is your family now. For the time," it chuckled.

"If they don't mind. And they're not meat." She stated sternly. "They're our friends now. You know what that means."

"Yes, yes."

"We got to protect them."

"You're getting to into this. Cheesy. Was that was Nick said? When you got all serious about protecting them from getting stabbed to death by that king crab?" The wolf licked its lips, "It was tastey.."

"Noooooo." Desoto walked over and tapped her index finger once on his nose. "To the people here, we're monsters. They must think that they are too. So! We gotta stick together with them!"

Skulls lifted his head, away from her hands. "The storm is here." His eyes were closed as he changed the subject when he felt it was going nowhere out of habit and cracked open his right eye to look down at her. "I'm still tired from our fight with the lizard and the run in this world." His form shifted as he grinned his red eyes and pearl white teeth stood out like a sore thumb as he reverted back to a shadow and vanished with a chuckle.

Desoto slapped a hand over her face and stepped over to the light switch and turned it off. "What joy." She looked over to the couch, and sat down on it. Her ears twitched as she let out another belch before crossing her arms in front of her and lowering her head, falling asleep for the night.

---

Back with the turtles, as they drove home, they were discussing what to do with their new acquaintance.

"I think she's pretty cute," Mikey said as he winked.

"Yeah, but did you see that shadow stalking over her when she started talking about that demon wolf?" Donny pointed his pen over to Mikey then went back to his note pad, writing down some notes while Leo drove. "I think its intelligent."

Raph smirked slightly as he pointed with his thumb at his brother. "When we talk bout Mikey and he shows up, we don't call him intelligent."

"Hey!"

"Just thought I'd point that out." The red masked turtle shrugged. "Can't wait for tomorrow though."

"Why Raphie?" Mikey's eyes lit up and poked him in the arm teasingly. "Ooooooh, Raphie Boy has a cruuuush."

The orange banded turtle was rewarded with a smack on the head. "Just keep quiet, Mikey." Raph growled. "I'm just lookin' forwards to the spar me'n that wolf girl are gonna have."

"Raphie has a-"

"Raph, rushing blindly into a fight with someone who we just meant spells trouble," Leo interceded before Mikey had a chance to poke more fun at Raph.

"It could provide useful information though Leo," Don said thoughtfully. "Think about it. You can learn a lot of things through someone when they fight. She doesn't seem that open to us yet so a fight could work to getting to know her a bit."

Leo didn't look that convinced, but rather wary. He had spotted the shadow hovering over them as they were talking, and he could sense it look at him and about the room, resting particularly on Donny and Raph who were nearest to her. "Alright Raph, but if she breaks an arm, don't come crying to me."

Raph raised an eye ridge, and shrugged.

It was silent in the truck for a few minutes until it was disrupted with Mikey. "Dudes! We didn't even tell her our names!"

"Calm down, Mikey. She can wait until tomorrow and we just forgot with everything that occurred." Donny offered as he looked at the orange masked turtle oddly.

"B-but what if she doesn't remember me?!"

"Calm down knucklehead before I give you a knuckle sandwich," Raph growled, annoyed with his brother's constant yelling.

"You're just jealous because she didn't talk to you as much, Raphie." Mickey grinned, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"Mikey," Donny's calculating and interested tone floated into the air, "She knows your name, remember?"

The young turtle blinked. "OH! Right. Heheh!"


	4. To the Turtle's Lair

**Me: And here's the next chapterrrrr. Enjoy!**

**XXXXX  
**

**Chap 4: To the Turtle's Lair  
**

April and Casey were off at work, Desoto had watched them get ready, not saying anything but a "Hello" the entire morning. Casey felt uncomfortable that she was staring at him and a little creeped out that she was standing in the corner looking about to pounce on an intruder with her frowning expression plastered on her face. April was more understanding. The wolf girl just wasn't a morning person, even though she was up before the both of them were. Casey, though, nearly had a heart attack before turning on the lights at the form standing in the corner in the dark.

_xflashbackx_

Casey yawned, stretching his arms and muscles to prepare for the day that lie ahead of him. Eyes half closed, he made his way down to the kitchen, his feet thumping softly on the stairs. "Nawm... Hmm.." Once reaching the kitchen, unaware of the bright, but unamused eyes that were watching him in the dark corner of the living room, he opened the fridge and plucked a carton of milk from one of the shelves. Still half asleep, he yawned again as he drank out of the carton, gulping the milk down as his brain woke up slowly. Smacking his lips, and hearing the sounds of April getting up, Casey moved to put the milk back when...

"You shouldn't do that." Croaked out a voice.

"GAH!!" Casey jumped a near foot into the air and spun around, still holding the milk, tightly clutched in his hand, while the other was to hold back whatever had spoke to him as he leaned back and looked ready to kick the voice's owner in the face.

There was a slight cough and the sound of the guest clearing their throat. The signs that someone was still tired but well aware that the owners of the apartment was awake. "The saliva dissolves the milk and makes it go bad." The voice was less scratchy than before and as Casey's adrenalin rush died, he squinted into the corner where a darker mass was standing, making it more familiar and less intimidating.

"Oh... Geeze... Desoto.." Casey relaxed and grabbed his chest where his heart would be as he sighed heavily, relieved. "You nearly gave me a heart attack.."

In the shadows, Desoto cocked a brow. Her friends from her dimension knew she was definitely not a person who would talk in the mornings for her voice was scratchy and deeper than normal. And, she took everything humorlessly. "Did I?" She asked, deadly serious as the light from the fridge gave Casey a good look at her shining eyes as they blinked and seemed to frown before looking away.

"Ah.... No. No ya didn't." The vigilante by night stammered hastily and stood up straight and reached for the light switch to see better. Wolves may be able to see in the dark, but humans can't. As he did, he remained holding the milk cartoon while inquiring,"What are you doing, sulking around in the dark like that? Here's some light," he finished as he flipped the switch.

The light was welcome to Casey, since he could see Desoto, but she was covering her eyes and face with her hands, grumbling.

"What's the matter?"

"Aw, she doesn't want her eyes to adjust to the light." April's soothing voice reached the black furred ears of the wolf girl and made them twitch in response. Her voice eased the sudden frown on her face as April turned to Casey with her hands on her hips. "CASEY!"

"Eeps!"

_xend flashbackx_

An hour later after Desoto uttered the final, "The light buuuuuurns" and lowering her hands from her face to blink and rub her eyes, April and Casey were ready for their day of work.

"Soto?" Said wolf girl looked over in the red head's direction. "We're off. I left the emergency numbers by the phone and the guys might be here in a while. Feel free to help yourself to anything." The red head gave her a warm smile, something Desoto returned although it was faint and one that expressed gratitude, before she turned and walked out the door with Casey.

Desoto was alone now, in a stranger's house with nothing to do except wait for the turtles. Anyone who might have broke into the house would have received a broken arm. The wolf girl was standing in someone else's territory. What better way to repay them than to defend it for them while they weren't home?

As the minutes ticked by, she started talking to herself, experimenting with different tones in her voice. It was always deeper and more tired sounding in the morning. That's why she didn't talk a lot. But by the time her voice was its normal pitch, she heard a tap, tap, tapping at the window and twisted over to the left and leaned over to look out the window to see the turtles. Her ears immediately swung up and forwards and she opened the window for them, closing it after Mikey stepped inside.

"Aren't you dudes dressed warmly," she said amused at their baggy clothing.

Donny held out a hand, chuckling. "Well, it is cold outside. And we turtles are cold blooded. By the way, we never fully got to introduce ourselves. I'm Donatello. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Blinking, Desoto accepted the offered hand and shook it before throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a hug. "Formal... Smart dude." She giggled as she let go and looked over to rest of the group.

"I'm Leonardo. And this is Raphael and Michelangelo." Leo motioned to himself and each turtle respectively. They all got the same treatment that Don got from the wolf girl. Handshake, hug, repeat. Although Raph took the hug rather awkwardly.

"Well, formally introduced." Desoto motioned to herself with a quick jab of her thumb. "The name's Desoto." She ended it with a shrug. "Just thought I'd tell ya my name like that since last night it wasn't so clear. Fuzzy." Her silky, black tail swayed back and forth.

"Well, with the snowstorm, of course it was all fuzzy." Donny agreed with a nod of his head.

Raph's voice cut in, making her head, as well as the rest of the turtle's, turn towards him. "So, we gonna take this fight up top?" He asked as he pointed towards the ceiling, meaning on the rooftop while a cocky tone laced his words. He sounded apparently confident that he'd win the little fight he and Desoto agreed to.

"Later, Raph. Lets get back to the lair first." Leo had to move his scarf down from his mouth a little so he could speak clearly, but fixed his eyes on Raph.

"Awwww, we're leaving already?" Mikey whined and rubbed his hands together. "It's cold out there, dudes!"

Desoto cocked an eyebrow at the orange masked turtle, but otherwise didn't say anything except running her fingers through her bangs for a moment and opening the window.

Don took this as a sign that she wanted to get to the lair and was pretty eager to fight Raph. The way the hot headed turtle and the wolf girl were staring at each other as if they were expecting the other to spring, made him want to get back to the lair quickly too. "Lets just get back home, guys. Then Soto and Raph can have their little shenanigans."

"Hmph!" Raph followed Desoto as she stepped out and was looking over the railing to find the truck they were driving. His amber orbs regarded her childish display of her current actions. "We could still fight up 'er Donny. I can take on that mutt, easy," he added jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Desoto jokingly.

Desoto, however, didn't take that as a joke. The moment that one syllable word entered her ears, she swung around and thrust her foot at his head. Raph was expecting the sudden attack and nimbly jumped out of the way to run up the fire escape, Desoto hot on his heels.

"TURTLE MEAT!"

"Soto, wait!" Leo shouted, running up after them, who was closely followed by his two younger brothers, to pause for a few seconds seeing Raph jump over to the next building while mocking the wolf girl.

"Great.." Donny muttered to himself and blinked before taking off after Leo who he guessed was going to break up the fight and Mikey followed right after.

"Why is it that we have to get another Raph?" He asked as he ran along side his brother.

"Just don't pose that question when Soto's within hearing range." Donny replied, picking up his speed to keep up with Leo who was trying to hold back Desoto by putting her in a full Nelson. That only seemed to enrage the girl, being held back when a challenge to her had been issued and was flailing all over the place as Raph made faces at her.

Donny and Mikey glanced at each other, locking eyes. "You think this whole 'family' thing," Mikey added quotations to 'family' through the use of his fingers, "is gonna work out?" His tone was skeptic but also amused as he beheld the somewhat comical sight before them.

Donny shrugged. "First… We have to get to the lair-," A howl of rage cut through the air, quickly accompanied with Loe's yelp as he struggled to hold her thrashing form away from Raph. "…When she's calmed down enough.."

"Come on, doggy, want a piece of this?" Raph mocked, bending at his knees and patting them with his hands the way someone would call a domesticated canine over. That seemed to infuriate the wolf girl even more and made another lunge, dragging Leo along with her as she snarled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!"

Leo was staring to think of switching tactics, but he couldn't risk getting punched in the face in the few seconds to release her from his hold. "Hrnnn…" He grumbled to himself as his eyes darted away to see Donny and Mikey having a small discussion of their own. He was hoping that they would come over and help him, but it didn't look like it at the current moment.

"Look, guys! Give me a hand here." Leo called them over and squeezed an eye shut when her right arm suddenly jerked and her elbow bumped into his cheek as his hold weakened for a split second. "Ow.."

"Soto! You're making too much noise!" Donny scolded and waggled his finger at her in a "bad" gesture. Desoto replied with an annoyed, 'I don't care' expression, complete with the eye roll and wolf ears swinging back further express her annoyance. But, she relaxed and mumbled a barely incoherent 'sorry.'

"Wow, Donny." Mikey leaned over as Raph walked up behind them, wearing a smug grin as the wolf girl sent him a glare. "You been taking lessons on how to speak Soto-Language?"

With another pull on her arm, giving off a sulking aura, Leo released his hold on her to open his mouth….. To have her slap a hand over it. Donny, Mikey and Raph looked at her surprised, even more so at the sour expression plastered on her face. She was slouching in her posture and had her eyes closed, concentrating on something that seemed to be very important. Then, "I don't wanna Leo Lecture. Jason gives me those all the time.." She muttered, slightly embarrassed and dropped her hand.

"A "Leo Lecture," huh?" Leo let out a laugh at what just occurred while Mikey held up his hand in a high five which was answered by Desoto with the loud slap that shot into the cold air around them. Donny was laughing along with Raph so much that even Mikey looked at them strangely.

Desoto seemed a little shy at that and freaked out. "Er…. Did I do something wrong?" The question was directed towards Leo and Mikey, but as she asked, her voice cracked, making the usual pitch rise suddenly. Her eyes widened and a hand slapped over her mouth, looking embarrassed as not just Raph and Donny laughed, but Leo and Mikey as well. "GUYS! Not funny.."

"Alright. Now, can we please get back to the lair?" Donny finally asked through taking gasping breaths and straightening.

"Not on your life!" Roared a surprisingly familiar and triumphant voice that came from above and getting closer. Well, to the turtles, it was familiar. To Desoto.. Not so much.

"Weapon's out, guys!" Leo's order split the air after everyone's had been drawn and they jumped back after the wolf girl's sudden shout,

"Above! Big, blue, and nasty!"

Four forms thudded to a landing, right smack where they were all previously standing. And with weapons drawn. Well, the purple and red ones didn't seem to have any. Just their large, sharp claws.

"Now that's what ya get when ya feed the rainbow steroids and drugs," Desoto commented as she tilted her head to the side to steal a quick glance at Mikey who flashed her a grin and nodded in agreement. "So-"

"Attack!" The giant blue turtle roared and swung his giant swords at Mikey, as the rest of the ticked off colors of the rainbow responded with their own battle cries and lashed out as well. The red one attacked Raph and Donny jumped in to help out his brother while the purple one sprung towards Leo brandishing his twin katana. That left the yellow one all to her who, at that very moment rolled his tongue out of his mouth while cackling as his swung his clenched fist at her.

"-who are these guys!?"

Desoto saw the attack coming in a split second and jerked out her hand to push the attacker's clawed one to the side. Following the momentum, she spun in a full circle, her foot colliding with full force right in between the knees. Now, it might not have hurt if a full blooded human had landed the blow. But you must remember, she is half demon. It all happened in a matter of seconds, her defense/attack completed as she jumped back and slid her daggers out of their sheaths and held them at the ready.

"OOOHHhh!..." The large yellow turtle dropped like a ton of bricks, letting go of his weapons to let them fall to the ground, groaning as he caved in on himself. His hands were no longer threatening but more like protecting the male gender's forbidden zone. "My tender nuggets…" He moaned.

"HAH!" The wolf girl proudly spun her right dagger in the air and caught it expertly, jerking her finger and hilt at him. "Hope you weren't plannin on reprodusin', ya twit." She barked triumphantly as she glanced to the side to notice Donny having trouble and lifted her foot from the snow to run over..Only to feel a hand wrap around her ankle and pull her back causing her to fall on her chest and slide back on the snow, dropping her daggers. Only slightly dazed, her eyes blinked to get rid of the snow clouding her vision and suddenly felt herself yanked back and up into the air as her hands darted out to grab her daggers. "…Crap!"

"They're our clones from the future, Soto!" Her ears ears twitched, hearing one of the turtles answer her, but there was no time to think about who.

Leo was busy battling the purple clone of Donatello as he attacked with perfect swordsmanship. The blows were countered with Dark Don blocking them with his metal gauntlets. "How did you get to our time?!" He demanded as his swords grated against the hard material the clone's gauntlets were made up of.

"Heh!" The cocky clone laughed as he shoved Leo back, "That's for us to know, and you to figure that out, turtle!" Dark Don sneered as he rushed Leo again to clash again with his weapons.

Dark Mikey held Desoto up by her left foot, standing at his full height as he frowned at her while she wrapped an arm around her stomach to prevent the bottom of her shirt sliding up to expose her belly. "Who's the twit noooow, cat girl?!" He quipped, as he pulled his fist back to punch her, cackling as if it was a joke.

Dark Raph roared loudly having taken a hold original and Donny, growling at them. Donny was pinned on his plastron as Dark Raph's foot remained planted and putting more and more pressure on his shell, while he held Raph by his arms trying to tear him apart."Let's crack your shell open, and see if there's a yummy green filling insiiiiide!"

"Mikey!" Donny called to to the young turtle, who was in the process of fending off attacks from Dark Leo.

Said turtle didn't even need to see if his brothers needed his assistance. "I'm on it!" and in the next few seconds of straining to get out from underneath Dark Raph's foot, the weight was suddenly lifted as Dark Leo crashed into the cloned brother.

"Thanks bro!" The tech savvy turtle accepted the hand up and helped up Raph, who was rolling his sore shoulders.

"Hey," Raph started, "Were'd Soto go?" At that time, all three looked up to see Dark Mikey throw his fist at her.

"Cat...I'll show you cat," The wolf girl growled, her eyes glaring at his incoming fist. She felt it connect, losing all of her air in the process and the three fingered hand of his let go of her foot which resulted in her skidding and rolling over on the snow until she came to a stop six feet away from the building's edge as she lay belly down on the snow.

"You guys go help her out, I'll go back up Leo!" Mikey yelled quickly as he grabbed a handful of snow, formed it into a ball and threw it at Dark Don's eyes, blinding the clone to allow Leo the upper hand for a few seconds as he ran over to help his bro.

Raph and Donny were already running over to defend Desoto just when Dark Mikey reached her and had wrapped his thick fingers around her arm and held her up in the air.

"What's the matter? Cat got your t-," He cackled but stopped short at her snatching the fleshy muscle hanging out of his mouth, and yanking down on it towards her incoming foot.

"Hut!" She thrust herself backwards as her foot planted itself on his face and the grip on her arm was loosened. Flipping backwards once to land into a crouch with the satisfying crunch of snow, Donny and Raph reached her form and noticed she was wiping the hand that grabbed the clone's tongue in the snow goiing, "ew, ew, ew, ew..." But, she soon jumped up hollering. "HECK, YEAH!! Take that, you freaking skittle on meth!"

Her sudden victory dancing made both Raph and Donny glance at each other oddly.

"DONNY!"

"What?!"

Escape plan? Truck? Somethin?"

"Oh, right!" Donney hastily pulled out the remote to the Battle Shell and ran over to look over the edge of the building as he pushed a button, expecting it to show up. In the time it took for Desoto to run back to the spot she fell over to grab her daggers, then skip over to the unconscious dark turtle she personally knocked to make sure he was staying down, it had been a few minutes and Donny was frantically pushing buttons to make it work.

"HEADS UP, DON!" Came a shout from behind him and he turned to see Desoto once again planting her foot in his own clone's face and knocking him back to flip and land a few feet behind him. "DUDE, WHERE'S THE TRUCK?!" Her tone conveyed that she was angry. Oh, yes, she was. But, he could hear the restrained excitement mixed with the anger. He was rudely yanked out of his thoughts as the remote was ripped from his thick fingered hand.

"How'd this thingy work?"

Pushing random buttons at an intense speed, Desoto's frustration grew with the piece of metal. "RRRRRH!" The next jab at a button was with the sharp metal of her dagger and if she starred dumbly at the contraption that her dagger impaled. Raph seemed to look impressed or displeased at the dead remote

Donny gave her a look making her recoil. "Oopsy..."

"Guys? Where's our transportation?" Mikey called as he and Leo ran over to the three of them. Donny was just about to inform his brothers what Desoto had done when... She suddenly took off running.

"TRANSPORTAION? RUN, DUDES!"

The four brothers glanced at each other then took off after her, kicking up snow as they left their four clones holding their heads and hauling themselves to their feet.

---

With the many screeching sounds of wheels later, the turtles and their guest made it to the lair. Desoto was bouncing up and down as she looked at their home, complimenting on the homey look and feeling, and tackled Mikey from behind. The two immediately began to play fight, leaving Donny to watch as Raph and Leo argued.

"We should've stayed an busted their heads til they told us how they got here!"

"Raph, if we remained there to continue fighting them, we would have put Desoto in great danger!" Leo wasn't able to see that the wolf girl was perfectly capable of defending herself; him fighting for his life with the crazy clone of Donny's.

Hearing her name, Desoto slid off Mikey's back, her eyes resting on the two arguing turtles. "Do they always argue like this?"

"Dudette, I could tell ya stories."

"Well, I got a news flash for ya: She took out Mikey's clone with just a kick ta the face."

Leo and Raph continued to argue, Mikey and Donny was their audience while Desoto slipped away to search of another source of amusement. She was rewarded when after a bit of following her nose, scents were stronger to her than for a normal human of course and a little bit of digging around by the tv, by finding two DDR mats. Her eyes looked up to see if the two turtles were finished arguing and it somehow fleshed out to see who was batter than the other. Mikey noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and the rustling noise of the guest unfolding the matt to get a better view of it.

"Hey dudes!"

"What, Mikey?" Raph snapped at him as Leo rested his eyes evenly on his younger brother.

"Why don't you guys have a DDR match?" Mikey and Desoto stood side by side together as she proudly held up the two unfolded matts, as if she was trying to seel something as Mikey conntinued to parrot in his best salesman voice, "Yes, sir! Here we have two lovely Dance Dance Revolution matts along with a nearly prestine gaming system! Best used for settling your older brother's arguments or for kicking your friends behind! Customer satisfaction garunteed or you can get a smooch from my assistant!" The last sentence prompted a smack on the arm from his 'assistant'.

"Or," Desoto rolled her eyes at Mikey, "Be used at butt cushions."

Raph and Leo sent the two a hard glare as Don sidled over to the two recievers of the glares and piped up. "You know, that isn't such a bad idea."

"Are you telling me, we're going to settle an argument by having a dance off?!"

Leo stood, contemplative, giving considerable thought to a possible dance off.

"Yup!" The wolf girl pranced over to the hot headed turtle who was currently daring her to touch him in the effort to drag him over to the DDR matts and dance off with Leo. They both locked eyes, entering an intense staring contest.

Donny and Mikey, as well as Leo, watched with amusement. All three turtles noticed her hands moving slightly, and realized the staring contest was just a distraction for her real attack.

"Poke."

The turtle's concentration was broken as he looked down at his forearm to the poke to feel her poke his forehead a second later.

"Poke. I WIN!" She turned to bounce back over to Mikey when she was put into a choke hold and was in the process of receiving a noggie from Raph. "MY HAIR!!"

"That's whatcha get for pokin me." Said turtle growled as he let go and watched smugly as she ran over to Donny and Mikey 'telling' on Raph.

"I think that the dance off is a great idea."

"What Leo?"

"You heard me. You," Leo pointed to Raph, "Me," he pointed to himself before finishing the challenge. "Dance off."

Raph was unimpressed. "You're joking right?"

"What, Raph?!" Said turtle turned to see Desoto and Mikey flapping their arms like chickens, complete with the clucking noises. "Ya too chicken to accept the challenge?"

**XXX**

**Me: And so ends this chapter! Just a reminder, and I swear I will keep reminding you all, I do not own the TMNT, just Desoto and Skulls.**

**Desoto: You forgot something..**

**Me: Huh?**

**Donny: I guess I'll just speak on her behalf then. Please review.**

**Desoto: Thanks, DonDon.**

**Donny: DonDon?...**


	5. Game Set Match

**Me: And so starts the next chapter. Sorry about the long wait! I'll keep this little intro short, but once again, I own Desoto and Skulls and not the TMNT. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

**Chap 5: Game, Set, Match**

"I ain't a chicken!" Raph snapped. "Leo! Look forwards ta gettin' yer shell kicked!" And the turtle stomped off towards the dojo.

"Well." Mikey, and Desoto exchanged glances. "That worked out nicely, eh? Mikey?"

"Heck yeah, dudette!"

The two goofballs high-fived to the victory and giggled among themselves, leaving Leo and Donny to share awkward glances.

Donny then took the opportunity to set the date for the dace off. "Next Saturday perhaps?"

Leo smiled slightly. "To practice, hm?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

Things went by slowly after that. Desoto got to see where her room was and get to meet Master Splinter. She was very eager to become friends with him, mainly by talking to him for the rest of the day, leaving the turtles to themselves. Donny was dragged by Mikey into an intense video game, Mikey coming out as the winner. Raph and Leo sparred while the hot blooded turtle was informed that the dance off would take place a few days from now on Saturday.

The next day's morning got off to a very uninteresting start. Mikey was dragging a blurry eyed Desoto around their lair to show her around and would constantly scold her when she started to yawn and complain. Donny was busy on the phone with April, who was planning on letting the wolf girl borrow a few articles of clothing until the two could go shopping together and buy her some decent clothes. Master Splinter was sitting at the table while Leo was out over at April's, picking up the clothing she had offered to loan out to Desoto as Donny and her worked out the shopping date. Raph was apparently still asleep.

"Mikeeeeyyy..." Desoto whined for the umpteenth time.

Mikey looked over to the involuntary tourist. Desoto was blinking her eyes and rubbing them with the balls of her hands to get rid of the sleep. Her ears and tail drooped and the air she was giving off resembled that of a kicked puppy. She had taken off her short sleeved jacket and was padding around in her white socks and pants. She suddenly sniffed and fingered the material of her pants. "I think I'm starting to smell..."

The orange masked turtle burst out laughing making her jump. "You don't have to worry about that, dudette." He patted her lightly on her arm as he reassured her, "You don't smell bad. Donny over there is talking with April about borrowing a new set of clothes. And Leo's gonna be bringing you some from her."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Hn.. Okay." She stifled another yawn which earned a worried look from Mikey.

"How could you be so tried?" He asked as she scratched behind an ear.

"I normally get up around noon." Her reply had an even tone of voice.

"Noon? We get up earlier than that and still stay up late to kick bad guy butt." Mikey emphasized the kicking of bad guy butt by swinging his fist and posing like a boxer. She wasn't impressed.

"I sleep all day and stay up all night most days. That, or the time in my world goes by slower than here.." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she wandered away from her tour guide to the dojo to stretch and wake herself up.

Within a few minutes...

_I'm tired. N' sleepy... No! Can't fall asleep.._ Desoto blinked and shook her head from side to side to keep from dozing off. One foot was planted firmly on the ground while the other was touching her knee and creating a triangle perpendicular with her leg. Her tail was still and her hands were in a prayer position in front of her chest. She had been dozing off in this stance, seeing that she was most comfortable despite having a perfectly straight back and the balance this pose required. Her eyelids dropped again and closed just as the change in air shifted as another being walked into the room.

That, happened to be Raphael. And seeing her stone still and with a somewhat peaceful expression on her face made him smirk. Perfect time to milk her temper. "Morning..." He let that word hang in the air. "..Mutt.." And all peace was shattered.

---

"Leo! You're back!"

"Yeah. Perfect timing too, I believe. You got the loaned out clothes?"

"Sure Don. I wouldn't have left their place if I hadn't." Leo chuckled as he tossed the sports bag over to Donny who caught it and walked off to go put it in Desoto's room as Leo sat down to pour himself a bowl of cereal. "Good mourning, Sensei."

"Good morning, Leonardo."

The cereals tinkled into the empty bowl and began to pop as the milk was poured on them. The peace was broken, though, with a sudden shout and the sound of two bodies falling to the ground, although faint, could be heard.

"TURTLE MEAT!"

"I GREET YA IN THE MORNIN' AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!"

Mikey, from his spot on the couch, propped his elbow up on the back rest of the piece of furniture with the other hand holding his DS. His look spelled mischief and he greatly wanted to have a peek at what was going on but locking eyes with Leo made him grin for a moment before turning his game back on and the look of extreme concentration replaced his earlier expression. The commotion reached Don's ears but the turtle refused to let it get to his head. There was a sigh that came from the turtle but nothing more as he started to tinker with the broken remote to the Battle Shell. The remote Desoto stabbed.

Splinter and Leonardo locked eyes for a moment as the rat smiled, amused; but just a bit. "I think this would be a good time to exercise your peacekeeping skills, my son."

Annoyed and reluctantly, Leo got up from his place at the table and made his way over to the dojo.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!"

"WHO SAID THERE WERE RULES?!"

"CHEATER!"

Shaking his head from side to side, he knew that besides having to deal with two brawling none humans, his cereal would be soggy by the time he returned to it. Leo hated eating soggy cereal. The texture was all out of whack and it was like oatmeal floating in a bunch of milk. _Oh well.. _

"Guys, what do you two think you're-"

Leo had the pleasure of seeing Raph thrown across the room at that very moment as he set foot inside the dojo. He coughed to cover up the rising bubble of laughter. Raph? Thrown across the room by a girl? Wait, he took that back as he watched her sprint after Raph and tackle his brother just as he was getting back to his feet. Desoto wasn't a pushover pampered girl. She had been trained in combat and had demon blood running in her veins, which, would make her attacks much more powerful than normal.

"-doing..."

"I'M GONNA SKIN YOU!"

"BAD DOG!! BAD!"

"RAAAAAAAAPH!"

At this point, the two had wrestled their way back to the center of the dojo, each trying to pin the other down. Leo knew that trying to pry them apart that that given time would most likely drag him into the brawl. He waited, arms crossed until they separated and rolled apart. That was his que.

"I'll show you mutt!" Desoto snarled as she jabbed her index finger in her opponent's direction.

"Here Fido!" Raph mocked as he motioned for her to charge.

She would have too, if it wasn't for the hand that slapped over her face and blocked her vision. And also stopped her from dashing forwards "What the-!? Leo!" Her arms waved around blindly for a few seconds as the turtle kept his hand on her face until she seized his wrist and held it out to the side. "Whatcha do that for?!"

Leo was ignoring her as he had a hand planted firmly on Raph's shoulder, keeping him back. A part of him was relieved that Desoto didn't dash around him and attack his brother again. "If you two want to fight to bad, why don't you have Donny or Mikey ref?"

The angry expression and tensed muscles relaxed as Desoto blinked and her ears, which had been folded back in the fight rose up again casually. "That's not a cool as pouring ice cold water on Raphie," she waved in the hot headed turtle's direction.

"What, Mutt?" Raph growled.

Both of them stepped forwards, intending to butt heads again, but were stopped by Leo pushing them away from each other.

"What?" Desoto growled. "Afraid I'll wipe the floor with you?"

"Are you kiddin? I can make a fur coat of of you." Raph replied as he accepted the challenge and stomped out of the dojo. "I'm goin fer breakfast."

Desoto's eyes were the only part of her that moved as he left. With a sigh, she tightened up her pony-tail that had loosened its grip on her hair and made to leave just as Raph had done, only to be stopped by a hand clasped on her forearm. "Whaaaaaat?"

"I was thinking of a trade."

"Trade?"

"Mhm."

The wolf girl's curiosity peeked, and she turned to face Leo. In return, he let go of her arm just as her ears swung to face him as well; she was all ears.

Leo cleared his throat, uncertain of how to phrase his request. "You want to beat Raph at fighting, right?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Yeeaaah.."

"I could teach you a few moves."

"Really?" Now Leo had Desoto's undivided attention. She had learned and read of many styles of fighting, and ninjitsu was by far, her favorite. And now she got to learn how to perform certain attacks. "Awesome! When do we start?" Her tone of eagerness made the turtle smile. What he would ask in return should be easy.

"Wait," he held up a hand which made her lean back, "I'll teach you in return for you to teach me." He struggled to form the words in his mouth which prompted Desoto to stare at him oddly. Finally, he managed to spit it out, "Dancing."

"Dancing.."

"Yes, dancing."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Meltdown in T minus 3, 2, 1- AAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Desoto nearly fell to the floor in her fit of unrestrained laughter if it wasn't for Leo holding her up. "Y-you wa-want me, to-t-to teach ya!" She snickered and took a deep breath as she straightened up. "Sure." She said, her face suddenly straight and serious.

"Er..." Leo suddenly wasn't so sure about dancing again. "Great then. I guess..."

The girl's face broke into a grin and before he knew it, she had his right hand grasped firmly in her as she shook it vigorously. "So, Teach," she winked, "Imma teach you a few dance moves 'n you're gonna teach me some ninja moves. It's settled!!"

The surprised, yet satisfied turtle was then dragged by the very hand out of the dojo by the excited and hyper girl, talking in a sing song voice, "Food, food, fooda, food."

The both of them sat down at the table and Leo stared forlornly at his cereal. It was soggy, he concluded as he poked at it. All of a sudden, Desoto's hand entered his frame of vision. "CEREAL!" And she basically stole it as she slid the bowl over to herself and began to wolf it down. At least it wasn't wasted. That would give Leo the chance to get more cereal; cereal that wasn't soggy.

"You did that on purpose."

"What?"

"Stealing my breakfast."

Desoto swallowed then waved the stolen spoon at the ninja turtle sitting at the table; not Raph who was staring at them as if they were the weirdest people on earth. She smiled for a moment, but Leo saw it. "Naaaah, it was just out and you didn't look like you were going ta eat it."

She received a skeptical look. "You think I would get up and grab myself a bowl and go through all the trouble when this was sittin there in front of you an-"

"Take a breath, wolfie; yer gonna suffocate." Raph joked.

"Hah! That's what you think."

"I don't think; I know."

"Riiiiiight. Leo! Back me up here!"

**XXXXX**

**Me: And so this chapter ends. Not my best work at the moment but there'll be more! Please review, and if ya have any ideas... Tell me! I'll be sure to include those ideas in the story sooner or later!**


End file.
